Après la pluie, le beau temps
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: Je n'ai pas d'amis, personne n'est au courant de ma situation. Je veux mourir. Vivre fait trop mal. Mais, j'ai continuer de vivre, j'ai remonter la pente puis je t'ai rencontrer. ABANDONNÉE
1. Harcèlement

**Chapitre 1  
**

Pov Luffy  


Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy, j'ai 8 ans et je suis toujours souriant même si je n'ai pas encore d'amis. Mais je vais tout faire pour vite en avoir. Je vis avec mon Papy que j'adore mais je ne connais pas mon papa car il voyage partout dans le monde et qu'il ne rentre jamais à la maison. Et ma maman est aller au ciel à ma naissance pour toujours me surveiller et prendre soin de moi, même si je ne la voie pas.

Je suis en troisième année de primaire et je suis assis dans le coin à droite au premier rang. Il n'y a personne assis à coté de moi. Mais c'est pas grave car bientôt j'aurais un ami et il s'assira à coté ce moi.

Aujourd'hui la maitresse nous dit qu'elle va nous donner une feuille et qu'on devra marquer dessus ce qu'on veut faire plus tard et pourquoi. Elle dit aussi que si on ne pas comment écrire quelque chose il faut lui demander. Elle commence à distribuer et nous demande d'atteindre que tout le monde ai sa feuille pour commencer. Elle finit vite de distribuer et nous dit de commencer. Moi, je marque que veut faire détective pour arrêter les méchants et aider les autres. Mais aussi parce que c'est trop cool. À la sonnerie elle nous demande de mettre notre feuille sur son bureau avant de rentrer chez nous. Tout le monde rend sa feuille et sort de la classe. Quand je sors des grandes de la classe me demandent ce que je veut faire. Je suis si heureux que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole que je répond très vite :

-Détective !

Les grands rirent au éclat, je ne comprend pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'un grand disent entre deux éclats de rire :

-C'est impossible t'es trop bête et naïf !

Ma bonne humeur fut remplacé par un sentiment étrange. Je pars à la sorti de l'école et vois mon Papy qui m'attend au portail, je courre lui prendre la main et on commence à rentrer. Je repense à ce le grand a dit, puis Papy me demande :

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Je retrouve tout de suite ma bonne humeur et raconte ma journée à Papy. Il rit à certain moment comme à la bêtise de Vivi. En arrivant à la maison Papy me dit d'aller me rincer le visage avant de prendre le goûter. La soiré se passe comme d'habitude. À 19 heures 45 Papy va me mettre au lit puis me raconte une histoire avant de faire un bisou de bonne nuit que je lui rend avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain Papy m'emmène à l'école et je lui fais un bisou d'au revoir. En entrant dans la cours je vois les grands d'hier, je vais vers eux et leur demande :

-Pourquoi vous avaient rient hier ?

-Parce que c'est pas possible que tu deviens détective, t'es beaucoup trop stupide.

Un autre grand me demande de retirer mon sac pour me mettre un porte bonheur sur le dos. Je fais ce qu'il me demande en souriant innocemment. Il me met le porte bonheur et la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde va se ranger avec sa classe, la maitresse vient nous chercher pour nous emmener en classe. Quand on s'assoit j'entendis des rirent derrière moi sans comprendre pourquoi tant de personne rient. La maitresse leur demande de se calmer et le cours commence. À la sonnerie tout le monde se précipite dehors mais la maitresse me retiens pour me dire que j'ai quelque chose d'accrocher sur dos. Je lui répond en souriant que c'est un porte-bonheur. Elle me regarde étonnée et s'excuse de m'avoir retenu pour rien. Je lui dit 'Pas grave' avant de courir dans la cour, je vais demander aux autres si je peux jouer avec eux mais ils disent tous que les règles sont trop compliquer pour moi. Alors je vais m'assoir dans un coin sans mon éternelle sourire. Quand tout le monde retourne en classe je réfléchis à pourquoi ils disaient que les règles sont trop durent pour moi. La maitresse me pose une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre n'ayant pas écouter. Le reste de la journée se passe comme d'habitude, à la dernière sonnerie la maitresse part nous laissant dans la classe. Certains de mes camarades de classe viennent à ma table pour me dire que je suis vraiment beaucoup trop stupide. Je me met à pleurer en ayant marre que tout le monde disent que je suis stupide. Je prend mes affaires et sort de la classe en essuyant mes larmes. En voyant Papy je courre vers lui et prend sa main.

-Qu'est ce que tu as sur le dos.

Papy prend mon porte bonheur et me demande qui me l'a mis je mens en disant que je ne sais pas. On rentre ensemble pendant que je raconte ma journée à Papy sans dire l'insulte que tout le monde m'a dit, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Après le goûter Papy me montre ce que je pense être mon porte bonheur, mais je ne vois qu'une feuille avec marquer en gros **'** **Je suis super stupide'**. Je comprend alors pourquoi tout le monde se moquais de moi. Mais je dis à Papy que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ça sur le dos.

Le jour suivant je vais voir le grand qui m'a mis la feuille sur le dos et lui demande pourquoi il a mis ça à la place du porte bonheur. Il répond que c'est le porte bonheur et que c'est grâce à lui que beaucoup de personne m'ont parler. Je lui répond que ce n'était pas gentille. Il dit 'Et alors' avant de me pousser pour partir ailleurs. Le reste de la matinée se passe comme hier, à la récréation de midi une fille de ma classe me demande si c'est vrai que je veux être détective. Je lui dit que oui et elle continue en disant tout en souriant :

-Alors c'est vrai, t'es le Détectbête !

Elle par en rigolant et va dire ça à ses amies. Elles se mettent toute à rirent de moi, je me sens triste et je vais m'assoir dans un coin de la cour au bord des larmes.

Le reste de l'année se passe entre les bousculade, les insultes et mon surnom **Détectbête**. Papy me demande plusieurs fois pourquoi mes notes ont baisser, je lui mens toujours en disant que je ne sais pas. Je ne lui parle jamais de ce que les autres me font à l'école. **  
**

Les années de primaire sont passée dans les injures, les coups qui sont arriver en cinquième année, les bousculade et encore mon _ **surnom**_. Je ne parle jamais à Papy de tout ça. Il croit que c'est la crise d'adolescence qui m'a fait devenir maussade. À la rentré au collège Papy m'aide à mettre mon uniforme, surtout la cravate. En entrant en classe un garçon me demande s'il peut se mettre à côté de moi, j'accepte. Il s'installe et m'écrase la pied avec le sien. Il m'ordonne de ne pas faire de bruit sinon ce sera pire. J'obéis docilement. À la pose des garçon me disent que je devrais me mettre à côté de chacun d'entre eux selon la matière. Je ne dit rien me contentant de baisser la tête.

Les deux premières années de collège sont encore pire que les année de primaire. J'ai commencer à moto-mutiler en pleurant le soir quand Papy pense que je dors. Chaque jour je parle de moins en moins, et je m'entraine chaque matin à sourire pour avoir l'air bien. Pour que Papy ne s'inquiète pas.

La troisième année de collège est de loin la pire de ma vie. Tout le monde m'insulte, me frappe, se moque de moi et utilise sans cesse ce surnom, encore et encore. Les professeur ne savent rien et Papy non plus. _Je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir. J'en peux plus, je veux mourir_. Je pleure tout les soir en me répétant ça tout en me cisaillant les bras. Je me rappel soudain d'une falaise au dessus de la ville. _Si je vais là bas et que je saut tout s'arrêtera. Je n'aurais plus mal, on ne me fera plus de mal. Tout se terminera sans_ _problème._ Je me lève et sort discrètement de la maison. Je marche deux bonne heures avant d'arriver en haut de la falaise. Je vois les lumières de la ville en contrebas. J'avance, prend une grande inspiration puis me laisse tomber en avant.


	2. Sauvetage

_**J'espère rassurer tout ce qui ont craint que Luffy saute vraiment avec la première phrase du chapitre.  
**_

 **Chapitre 2**

Pov Luffy  


Au moment où je pense que je tombe vers l'avant quelque chose me tire vers l'arrière me faisant tomber dans l'herbe humide. Quelqu'un s'assoit rapidement sur mes cuisses et me tien les poignets au dessus de ma tête. La personne au-dessus de moi est une fille et elle me regarde sévèrement.

-Tu contais pas sauter !

Je répond faiblement que si, que je ne veux plus vivre, que j'en ais marre que tout le monde me fasse mal.

-Tu vas pas leur donner ce plaisir de savoir qu'ils ont réussit à te briser !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je crie en me mettant à pleurer. J'en ais marre, je veux que ça s'arrête !

Elle prend quelque chose dans sa poche et essuie mes larmes avec. Cela me surprend beaucoup.

-T'es dans quel classe, demanda-elle doucement.

Encore surprit je lui répond.

-Moi aussi, s'écrit-elle, je me mettrai à côté de toi dans chaque matière.

-C'est pas possible, il y a déjà quelqu'un à côté de moi dans chaque matière et en plus tu peux pas être dans ma classe. Ça fait deux mois que les cours on commencer et je ne t'ai jamais vu.

-C'est parce que j'ai tabasser un dernière année et que je me suis fait exclure. Et même s'il y a quelqu'un à côté de toi je n'ai qu'à prendre sa place, il ne cherchera pas à la reprendre.

-Comment ça t'as tabasser un dernière année ! Et tu pourra pas te mettre à côté de moi, ils te frapperaient.

-Le gars m'a fait chier, et si on me frappe je rend coup pour coup.

Je reste estomaquer et apeurer. _Si elle n'a pas peur de donner des coups je risque de m'en prendre._ Je me remis à pleurer, totalement effrayer. En me voyant pleurer, elle s'adoucit, s'assoit à mes côté et m'aide à me redresser. Elle reprend plus doucement :

-J'ai entendus parler d'un gars avec un drôle de surnom, soit disant stupide qui est harceler, alors j'ai voulue le rencontrer pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

-Tu peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait.

Elle prend quelque chose dans un sac près d'elle que je n'avais pas remarquer. Elle remonte les manches de son haut, allume une sorte de lampe de poche. Ses bras son strier de marque blanche plus ou moins longue.

-T'en as ta aussi, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, comment tu t'en ais sortie ?

-J'en ais parlé à mon frère qui leur a fait passer l'envie de continuer, il m'a appris à me défendre. Et depuis j'ai tendance à frapper ce qui s'en prenne aux plus faibles.

-Ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'aide moi plus qu'un autre ?

-Parce que quand tu étais beaucoup plus jeune tu souriais super souvent. Je croyais même que ton visage étais bloqué comme ça, elle rit légèrement en se souvenant de cette époque.

-On s'est connu à cette époque ?

-Moi, je te connaissais, je t'admirais d'arriver à sourire si souvent. Mais on ne s'est jamais parlé, j'étais trop timide pour t'adresser la parole, et on n'a jamais était dans la même classe. Heureusement cette année ça a changé.

Je baisse la tête me rappelant que c'est à cette période que j'ai commencer à être harceler.

-Tu arrive vers quel heure au collège ?

-Environ 20 minute avant le début des cours. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Mais maintenant tu vas renter chez toi, te coucher. Et demain tu iras à l'école 10 minute plus tard, tu m'attendras devant l'entrer et on ira ensemble en classe. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Elle se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je commence à partir avant de me rendre compte que je ne connais pas son nom. Je me retourne et lui demande :

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

Elle sourit puis répond :

-Lena.

Je reprend mon chemin, en arrivant à la maison je me met au lit et m'endors avant de m'en rendre compte.

Le matin se passe comme d'habitude sauf que je pars 10 minutes plus tard. _Je me demande quel genre de personne elle est. Elle avait l'air super courageuse._ J'arrive et attend devant le portail qu'elle arrive, malheureusement un groupe de gars vient me dire qu'ils ne veulent plus voir ma tête de débile. L'un d'entre eux lève son poing, je ferme les yeux attendant un coup... qui ne vient pas, je rouvre les yeux en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser aux gars qui m'entoure.

-Dites vous en avais pas marre de vous en prendre à lui ?

Ils semblent totalement figés, ils palissent quand la fille s'approche. Elle fout un coup de pied à l'un d'eux pour m'approcher. _Je la reconnais c'est la fille d'hier._ Elle continue de s'approcher, les garçons la laisse passer sans rien dire. En arrivant près de moi elle passe un de ses bras derrière mes épaules.

-Bon maintenant tu peux me monter où on à cours ? J'ai pas un bon sens de l'orientation.

-D'accord.

Nous entrons sous les regards étonnés de pas mal de personne. Je lui montre le chemin, quand on arrive en classe tout le monde se tait. Elle me demande où est ma place, je lui montre une table dans le coin avant gauche de la salle. Je m'installe et elle se met à côté. Mon voisin de table habituel arrive et s'avance dangereusement vers nous. Lena se tourne vers lui et le gratifie d'un rictus terrifiant. Le garçon semble apeuré et va s'installer à l'opposer. Quand le prof arrive il nous regarde surpris avant de sourire gentiment. Le cours se passe dans une ambiance très calme et sérieuse. À la fin du cours Lena se tourne vers moi et me sourie.

-On à quoi après ?

-Anglais.

-D'accord et c'est où ?

-Dans le bâtiment B au troisième étage.

-Compris. Tu m'accompagne ?

Je hoche la tête et nous allons au cour suivant. Pendant le trajet je lui demande timidement :

-Pourquoi tant de gens de gens ont peurs de toi ? Et pourquoi le prof a souri en nous regardant ?

-Les gens ont peurs de moi parce qu'il savent que je peux leur faire des blessures mortelle avec une facilité et une impassibilité incroyable. Pour ce qui est du prof, je pense qu'il doit pensé que je veux arrêter ma vie de voyou et que comme tu es quelqu'un de très, très calme il doit croire que je fait en sorte de trainer avec des personnes respectable.

-Tu inspire à ce point la terreur ?

-Faut croire. En même temps gagné presque tout les combats de rues que tu fait, ça doit jouer.

-Ouais.

Je prend le temps de la détailler, pendant notre chemin. Elle a des cheveux châtains clairs qui lui arrivent aux épaules attacher en queue de cheval, sa peau est claire et ses yeux sont vert-bleu. Elle ne porte pas la cravate rouge de l'uniforme et a un sac en bandoulière reposant contre sa hanche droite. On arrive finalement en Anglais, le cours se passe comme le précédant. Un gars veux la place de Lena mais vas s'assoir tout au fond de la classe en se rendant comte de son identité. Le professeur rentre et souri en nous voyant cote à cote.

Finalement la journée à suivit le même schéma. Elle me propose de rentrer avec elle, j'accepte vivement et nous rentrons en discutant comme tout le monde. _Ça fait bizarre, c'est comme si les dernières années n'avaient étaient qu'un cauchemar._ Elle me laisse devant chez moi et me dis qu'elle viendra me chercher demain pour qu'on aillent ensemble à l'école.

Le mois se passe de la même façon : je me lève et me prépare pour aller à l'école, j'y vais avec Lena, les cours se font sans incident notable, le déjeuner se fait dans une bonne ambiance, on assiste aux cours de l'après-midi et enfin on rentre ensemble. Parfois elle me traine en ville pour me faire connaitre l'amusement. Mais ce qui devais arriver arriva. Lena est partie prendre ses affaires à son casier quand un groupe de personne me coince et commence à me donner des coups. Ces coups que j'encaisse par habitude. Au bout d'un moment j'entends l'un d'eux dire qu'ils doivent vite se casser. Mais manque de chance pour eux Lena est plus rapide et frappe dans la tas. Quand ils sont tous à terre elle leur ordonne de dire qu'ils se sont battus entre eux et que si l'un d'entre eux parle de la vérité plus personne ne sera en mesure de les reconnaitre. Elle m'aide avec douceur à me relever et me soutient pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie. En arrivant l'infirmière me soigne et me dit de dormir le reste de la journée.

Le soir je rentre avec Lena assez énerver.

-Ses connards ! Ils devraient me remercier de les avoir laisser en vie ! Et l'autre bouffons qui a essayer de s'enfuir ! Ils font grave chier !

-Calme toi, ce n'ai pas comme si ils allaient réessayer.

Elle soupire.

-Mais quant même. Ça te dérange si on va chez toi rattraper les cours ?

-Non, mais tu pourrai juste me passer tes notes.

-T'es pas très futé, rit-elle gentiment, j'ai manqué deux mois d'école. Il serai temps de les rattraper.

-Oui, pardon j'avais oublié.

-C'est rien.

On se retrouva sur la table de la cuisine à expliquer à l'autre le pourquoi du comment des leçons. On entend la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer.

-Luffy, pourquoi il y a une autre paire de chaussure que la tienne.

Papy entre dans le salon et nous vois en plein travaille.

-Excusez-moi je savais qu'une jeune fille se trouver ici.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

-Luffy qui est-ce ?

-C'est Lena, elle est nouvelle alors je l'aide à rattraper les cours.

-Lena. Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Mais oui, jeune fille avez vous enfin décider d'arrêter vos bagarres ?

-Non, dit Lena avec un sourire angélique, mais je compte me faire beaucoup plus discrète.

-Parfait, je compte sur vous pour faire augmenter les résultats de Luffy.

-Faite-moi confiance, ses résultats vont tellement monter que vous douterez de l'auteur du devoir.

-Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là !

-D'accord, répond t-ils en même temps.

Papy allume la télé et regarde les infos. Nous montons dans ma chambre pour continuer à travailler. Finalement quand nous terminons il fait nuit noir et Papy m'appelle pour manger. Nous descendons et Papy propose à Lena de rester pour la nuit. Elle accepte mais demande si elle peut passer un appelle pour prévenir chez elle. Papy dit oui et Lena s'absente quelque minutes. On commence à manger quand elle revient. Papy prépare la chambre d'ami et on va se coucher.

Finalement le reste l'année se passe bien, mes résultats sont satisfaisant et Lena ne se bat plus que pour entretenir sa réputation. On est diplômé l'année suivante avec les félicitations. On passe les vacances dans la bonne humeur, et on attend avec impatience la renter au lycées.

* * *

 _ **Voila un nouveau chapitre, le prochain sort la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en avait pensé. Car cette histoire à fait plus de vue en 1 jour que l'autre pendant toute son existence. Sur-ce à la semaine prochaine.  
**_


	3. Surnom

_**Je sais j'avais dis la semaine prochaine, mais sa me frustre d'avoir la suite d'écrite et de ne pas pouvoir avoir les avis des lecteur dessus. Donc à partir de maintenant je mettrais au moins un (ou plus je sais pas encore ) chapitre par semaine n'importe quel jour, mais dans la semaine.  
**_

 **Chapitre 3  
**

Pov Luffy  


Le matin de la rentré au lycée Lena viens m'aider à mettre mon uniforme en râlant :

-Sérieux, c'est qui l'crétin qui à choisit d'mettre des uniforme pour les lycées privées.

Je suis d'accord avec elle. Après tout vu les couche de vêtement qu'on mettra dans l'année y a de quoi désespérer. L'uniforme d'été est constituer d'une chemise blanche à manche courte, d'un pantalon noir (pour les garçon ), d'une jupe bleu marine ( pour les filles ) et d'une cravate bleu marine. Quant à l'uniforme d'hiver, il est constituer pour les filles de chaussettes montante en laine noir jusqu'ä mi-cuisse, d'une chemise blanche à manche longue avec par dessus un vestons noir, toujours avec la cravate et le jupe bleu. Pour les garçons une chemise blanche à manche longue avec le même vestons que les filles, la cravate bleu et le pantalon noir font office d'uniforme d'hiver.

-Enfin ! Maintenant tu vas d'voir apprendre à la mettre tout seul ta cravate, sinon je double le nombre d'abdos et de squatte que tu dois faire.

-Quoi ! Or de question ! Ça me prend déjà 4 heures à tous les faire !

-Alors apprend à noué ta cravate tout seul. D'ailleurs comment sa s'fait qu'en 4 ans t'es pas appris à noué une cravate.

-Ben, avec tes cours particulier plus les exercices de sport que tu me donne et les devoirs à faire, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à faire quelque chose d'aussi secondaire.

-Et bah dis donc c'est pas glorieux tout ça.

Elle soupire puis reprend :

-C'est pas tout ça mais faudrait penser à y aller.

Elle se lève du canapé et va mettre ses chaussures. Je l'imite et une fois chausser et nous sacs sur nos épaules nous partons. On arrive avec un peu d'avance par rapport au planning de la première journée. Lena me traine vers le gymnase où sont fait les discours de bienvenue et les félicitation d'avoir réussis les examens d'entré. Lorsqu'on arrive la moitié des chaises installer sont déjà prise, Lena me traine derrière elle pour qu'on s'assoit dans le milieu. Une fois toute les chaises prise le directeur commence son discourt sur le faite qu'il souhait que nous travaillons sérieusement tout au long des années à venir. À peine deux minute après le début du discourt la moité des élèves s'endorment. Pour me tenir éveiller je commence à manger un petit gâteau et en donne un à Lena. Après son discourt tout le monde applaudis réveillant par la même occasion les endormis qui se joignent à l'applaudissement générale. Le directeur adjoint nous informe que la première journée sera surtout pour que nous prenions des repères et que c'est pour cette raison que seul les premières années serons dans l'établissement aujourd'hui. On nous dit aussi qu'à l'entré du gymnase se trouve les listes des classes ainsi que la salle dans laquelle aller pour commencer la journée. Une fois qu'on à l'autorisation de sortir tout le monde se précipite pour voir s'il est dans la même classe que ses amis. Lena me conseille d'attendre qu'il y ai moins de monde et on patiente en discutant d'un peu n'importe quoi. Quand la foule autour des liste se dissipe on va chercher nos nom. Mais j'ai ä peine le temps de commencer ä lire les listes que Lena me saute au cou en criant :

-C'est trop génial ! On est encore dans la même classe !

-Ouais, dis-je avec un grand sourire, on doit aller dans quel salle ?

-En 13 dans l'aile nord.

-D'accord.

On se met en route et en arrivant on se rend compte qu'aucune place au premier rang n'est prise. On saut sur l'occasion et on s'installe dans le coin droit de la pièce au premier rang comme d'habitude. Lena laisse tomber son sac sur sa chaise et s'assoit sur la table.

-J'arrive pas à croire que le directeur se soit pas endormi pendant son discourt C'était tellement chiant.

-Ouais, heureusement que j'avais prit à mangé.

-Encore heureux que tu a prit à mangé, si tu t'était endormit t'aurais était impossible à réveiller.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Non.

-Si, ha tu m'as encore eu. Je gagne jamais à ça.

-Tu manque encore d'entrainement c'est tout.

Je soupire puis le professeur rentre et demande à tout le monde de s'assoir. Il est roux et a une cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil gauche.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Shanks et je serais votre professeur principale cette année. Avant que je vous distribue toute la paperasse vous allez tous vous présenter. On commence au fond par la miss, lève toi et présente-toi.

Une fille au cheveux rose se lève et dit :

-Je m'appelle Jewelry Bonney.

-Très bien, tu peux t'assoir suivant.

Ça continue comme jusqu'à que se soit notre tour. Lena se lève et se présente faisant trembler d'effroi une bonne partit des garçons de la classe. Elle s'assoit et je me présente à mon tour. Le professeur nous distribue ensuite tout les papiers habituel. Une fois les grandes lignes du règlement expliquer nous allons manger. Lena m'entraine près d'un parterre de fleur et m'ordonne de faire des pompes jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Je commence et au bout de quelque minute Lena s'assoit sur mon dos et me dit de les faire plus rapidement. Je m'exécute sans poser de question. Après environs un demi-heure elle me permet de manger en disant :

-Après l'effort, le réconfort.

-Je vais devoir faire ça tout les jours maintenant ?

-Oui, une semaine sur deux se sera des pompes l'autre semaine se sera des squattes, je pense aussi te faire faire lus d'abdos le soir.

Je soupire sachant très bien que quoi qu'il arrive je les ferais. _En plus des week-ends à faire de la box et des vacances avec son entrainement spécial, je vais devoir faire ça. Misère._ On mange tranquillement quand un gars assez baraquer demande un duel contre Lena. Elle accepte à condition qu'il y ai un public conséquent, il accepte sans se douter qu'il se fera ridiculiser devant pas mal de monde. Ils fixent la date du combat à la semaine prochaine. Pendant toute la semaine des affiches circule dans l'école. Mais je n'eut pas la bonne idée d'y jeter un œil.

Ainsi le jour du combat, se déroulant dans une zone où Lena a forgée sa réputation ( donc un endroit pas rassurant du tout ), je me retrouve face à un blond avec un drôle de masque pendant que tout les spectateur crient : _  
_

-Kidd, Killer, explosez leur la face !

À ce moment je comprend soudain pourquoi Lena avait augmenter mes entrainement : elle savait que ce genre de situation finirait par arriver vu qu'on est tout qu'on temps ensemble. Lena commence quelque échange de coup avec un roux, pendant que le blond me fonce dessus. J'ai le réflexe de me décaler au moment de l'impacte. Le public poussent des exclamations du genre **'** Il est plutôt fort avec sa carrure de crevette **'** ou **'** Comment ils peuvent tenir tête à ces caïds ? Ils sont tailler comme des brindilles ! **'**. Bref des trucs très gentille. Au bout d'un moment Lena me fait signe discrètement de me rapprocher d'elle. J'y arrive sans trop de mal et nous nous mettons dos. Elle murmure pour que je soit le seul à entendre :

-On les laisse s'entre tuer ?

Je lui répond tout aussi bas :

-Non, c'est mieux de les ridiculiser.

Un grand sourire apparait sur le visage de Lena qu me dit de me baisser à son signale. je me baisse quand elle me le demande et les deux gars envois leur poing dans le visage de l'autre. Assez rapidement les deux s'écroulent et avouent leur défaite. Le public est sans voix face à ce spectacle : deux jeunes ressemblant plus à des gamins de 14 ans qu'à des lycéens vient d'écraser leurs idoles. Lena prend mon bras avant de le soulever et de crier :

-Je vous ordonne d'applaudir **'Akuma'(1)** pour son entrer dans la baston d'rues !

Je reste hébéter en l'entendant. Je la regarde incrédule mais elle se contente de me sourire pendant que le public hurle se nouveau **_surnom._**

* * *

 _ **Akuma signifie démon en japonais, j'ai trouver sa classe alors je lui donne se surnom.**_


	4. Conséquence

_**Merci pour les reviews sa me fait ultra plaisir.**_

 _ **JeTapeL'incruste: Et bah non le papi va pas crier car il travail beaucoup, et effectivement Luffy va être dans la mouise.**_

 **Chapitre 4  
**

Pov Luffy  


Suite au combat du mois dernier pas mal de gars sont venus nous voir en se mettant à genoux et en criant 'Muchi*, Akuma* faites de nous vos disciples' ou 'Ayez l'extrême bonté de nous entrainer'. Je pensais que Lena prenais souvent des disciples mais en faite, apparemment, quand elle veut en prendre un il s'enfuit ou meurt pendant l'entrainement.

.~~*~~*~~.

Un énième jour de renvois de Lena, je me balade dans les jardins de l'école ( interdit aux élèves mais bon ). J'entends quelqu'un derrière moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cet endroit est interdit aux élèves.

Je me fige en l'écoutant puis attend qu'il se rapproche. Dés qu'il est derrière moi, je me retourne en levant mon coude qui atterrit dans son visage. Il bascule en arrière et je remarque c'est aussi un élève. Je m'excuse en l'aidant à se relever.

-Pourquoi tu m'as foutu un coup ? J'allais juste te renvoyer dans la cour.

-Désoler, j'ai pris cette mauvaise habitude. Je croyais que tu étais un surveillant.

Je continu de m'excuser en le détaillant. Il a les cheveux brun et des taches de rousseur sur les joues. Je remarque une insigne sur on uniforme : c'est l'insigne du conseil des élèves. Pendant que je commence à paniquer le garçon se présente :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Portgas D Ace. Et toi ?

Je répond en me calment. _Après tout il n'a pas l'air méchant._

-Monkey D Luffy.

-Très bien, alors Luffy, je te prierais de rejoindre la cour avant que je ne mette les professeurs au courant de ton entorse au règlement.

Je pars en courant et en priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne dise rien.

Le lendemain je suis surpris en voyant Lena assise à sa place alors qu'il lui reste, normalement, 3 jours d'exclusion. Je l'interpelle :

-Lena ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà revenue ? Je demande en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-J'ai fait du chantage à Garp et il s'est arranger pour que mon renvoi soit moins long que prévu.

-Encore ? Des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est juste pour ça qu'on est amis.

-Non, ce n'ai pas que pour ça, même si quand je l'ai appris j'étais aux anges.

-À ce point ?

-Ouais, c'est le rêve pour quelqu'un comme moi ! Les punissions scolaires sont deux fois mois importantes. Et en plus t'es super sympa et réserver. Donc personne d'autre n'aura ses avantage.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un discourt sur les avantages à trainer avec moi ?

-Tu rêves pas, et puis t'es vraiment super mis à part que tu t'isole beaucoup, que tu n'arrives pas à dire 'non' à ton grand-père et que tu as du mal avec ta réputation de voyou.

-Parce que j'ai une réputation ? J'ai rien fait de spécial pourtant.

-Arrête de te sous-estimer. Pour ce qui est de ta réputation, tu es décris comme un ange déchu qui fait payer aux hommes leurs pécher.

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Un ange pourquoi pas le diable tant qu'on y est ?

-Je dois t'avouer que certain le pense. Mais bon passons, tu pourras venir chez moi pour que je rattrape les cours ?

-D'accord, j'aurais qu'à prévenir Papy.

Elle baille un 'OK' puis elle s'allonge sur la table, la tête dans les bras, elle s'endort et je suis le cour à sa place. À la pose de midi on décide de manger au réfectoire pour changer. Il est immense, aussi long qu'un terrain de foot. Les tables sont rondes et espacer d'au moins deux mettes chacune, la pièce est également très lumineuse. Lena siffle et on va prendre nos plateaux, on s'installe près des fenêtres et on commence à manger. Au bout de quelque minute on remarque un attroupement près de l'entrer.

-Y a quoi ? Je questionne.

.Aucune idée, répond Lena.

Soudain comme pour répondre à ma question les portes s'ouvrent et un groupe de personne entre. Il y a une fille aux long cheveux brun, une rousse aux long cheveux attacher en queux de cheval haute, un garçon blond dont la coupe fait penser à un ananas à la tête blasée, un autre blond à la coupe banal et au visage tendre, et enfin le gars brun que j'ai rencontrer la veille. Ils prennent leurs repas et vont s'installer à une table un peu plus éloigner des autres. Le groupe qui bloquais la porte se met à parler sur eux de diverse façon, mais toujours en les complimentant. On entend quelque truc du genre 'Le conseil des élèves dégage une telle prestance, ils sont si rayonnant' ' Ils sont trop beaux, j'aimerais tellement sortir avec l'un d'eux' 'Dire qu'à seulement cinq ils font régner l'ordre dans l'établissement '.

-C'est qui ses gusses ? S'exclame Lena.

-Le conseil des élèves, lui dit-je

-C'est stupide, demander à des élèves de surveiller des élèves.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-J'ai envie d'aller leur dire deux mots.

Lena se lève et va vers leur table. En réalisant se qu'elle compte faire, je me lève et me précipite vers elle. Mais trop tard, elle commence déjà à leur dire ses quatre vérités. Ils répondent avec plus ou moins de mordant,puis les coups arrivent pendant que le conseil des élèves essaie d'arrêter Lena. Je vais les aider et ceinture Lena qui arrête tout mouvement. Je la tire en arrière sous ses protestation. Malheureusement quelqu'un a prévenu les professeurs et ils demande qui est le responsable d'un telle bazar. _Lena reviens ä peine de 5 semaines de revois temporaire. Ils pourraient la renvoyer définitivement s'ils apprennent._

-C'est moi, dit-je droit et une main lever le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Les professeurs m'ordonne de les suivrent. J'obéis sans poser de question. Je dois aller dans le bureau du proviseur adjoint.

-Tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait, demande t-il

-Oui monsieur, je répond en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le petit fils du directeur que tu peux faire tout ce qui te chante.

-Pardon monsieur.

-Les excuses ne servent à rien, j'espère que tu le sais.

-Oui monsieur.

-Tu es transféré au lycée privée BelleCour. Tes professeurs et moi même en discutions depuis un moment. Tes fréquentation sont désastreuse, un trimestre à BelleCour ne peut que te faire du bien. Ils t'attendent demain à 9 heures. Prend toute tes affaires tu seras placé en internat.

-Bien monsieur, j'y serais.

* * *

 ** _Je sais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais c'est nécessaire._**

 _ **Akuma = Démon**_

 _ **Muchi = Fléau**_


	5. BelleCour

**Chapitre 5  
**

Pov Luffy  


Je regarde ma montre 8:59. _I_ _l ne devrais pas tarder à arriver._ Je suis devant l'école BelleCour et j'attends que le directeur arrive. Trente secondes plus tard il est devant moi et m'explique les grandes lignes de règlement. J'apprends qu'il est interdit de porter autre chose que son uniforme dans l'école, que ma chambre dois toujours être bien rangée, que mes notes doivent être excellentes, que je dois entretenir l'image de la perfection de l'école même si je n'y suis qu'un trimestre, que je pourrais quitter l'établissement que pendant les sorties scolaires. Je comprend alors pourquoi si peux de personne choisissent cette école. Il me guide à son bureau où il me remet mon numéro de chambre, mon uniforme et mon emplois du temps. Je vais jusqu'à ma chambre où je dépose mes affaires, je prend mon emplois du temps et manque de m'évanouir en le voyant. _Sérieux c'est pas humain ce truc._

 **Lundi  
**

 **6:30 Petit déjeuner très léger**

 **7:00 Yoga  
**

 **8:30 Langue des signes  
**

 **12:00 Repas sans féculent** **  
**

 **12:30 Mathématique  
**

 **14:00 Gymnastique  
**

 **16:00 Arts Plastique  
**

 **17:00 Histoire**

 **19:00 Musique**

 **20:30 Souper avec féculent**

 **21:00 Poésie  
**

 **21:30 Couvre Feu  
**

 **Mardi**

 **6:30 Petit déjeuner très léger**

 **7:00 Yoga**

 **8:30 Langue des signes**

 **12:00 Repas sans féculent**

 **12:30 Français**

 **14:00 Géographie**

 **16:00 Technologie**

 **17:00 Théâtre**

 **19:00 Chant**

 **20:30 Souper avec féculent**

 **21:00 Calligraphie**

 **21:30 Couvre Feu**

 **Mercredi**

 **6:30 Petit déjeuner très léger  
**

 **7:00 Yoga**

 **8:30 Langue des signes**

 **12:00 Repas sans féculent**

 **12:30 Espagnol**

 **14:00 Anglais**

 **16:00 Danse**

 **17:00 Physique Chimie**

 **19:00 Conception Florale**

 **20:30 Souper avec féculent**

 **21:00 Confection Manuel**

 **21:30 Couvre Feu**

 **Jeudi**

 **6:30 Petit déjeuner très léger  
**

 **7:00 Yoga**

 **8:30 Langue des signes**

 **12:00 Repas sans féculent**

 **12: 30 Français**

 **14:00 Italien**

 **16:00 Arts Plastique**

 **17:00 Science de la Vie de la Terre**

 **19:00 Musique**

 **20:30 Souper avec féculent**

 **21:00 Musculation**

 **21:30 Couvre Feu**

 **Vendredi**

 **6:30 Petit déjeuner très léger  
**

 **7:00 Yoga**

 **8:30 Langue des signes**

 **12:00 Repas sans féculent**

 **12:30 Espagnol**

 **14:00 Anglais**

 **16:00 Danse**

 **17:00 Histoire**

 **19:00 Calligraphie  
**

 **20:30 Souper avec féculent**

 **21:00 Musculation**

 **21:30 Couvre Feu**

 **Samedi**

 **6:30 Petit déjeuner très léger**

 **7:00 Yoga**

 **8:30 Langue des signes**

 **12:00 Repas sans féculent**

 **12:30 Éducation Physique et Sportive**

 **18:00 Poésie**

 **19:00 Théâtre  
**

 **20:30 Souper avec féculent**

 **21:00 Chant**

 **21:30 Couvre Feu**

 **Dimanche**

 **7: 30 Petit déjeuner léger**

 **Quartier libre dans l'établissement**

 **13:00 Repas sans féculent**

 **Quartier libre dans l'établissement**

 **21:00 Souper avec féculent**

 **Quartier libre dans l'établissement**

 **22: Couvre Feu**

 **La propreté des chambres sera vérifier dans la journée.**

 _Si les élèves souhaites prendre des options supplémentaires ils doivent se rendre dans le bureau du directeur faire leur demande._

 _Et en plus y en à qui sont prêt à faire encore plus de travail. Ils sont pas humains c'est pas possible autrement._ Je continu de fixer mon emplois du temps comme s'il aller changer par magie et me dévoiler l'original. Mais rien, les activités et leurs horaires reste les mêmes. Je reprend conscience en me rappelant que je ne fais pas la première journée. Je commence à ranger mes affaires, je laisse également à regret mon chapeau de paille dans un tiroir. Une fois mes affaires rangées je prend le temps de détailler le pièce. Elle est spacieuse et lumineuse. La chambre comporte un lit confortable de taille moyenne un bureau dans un coin avec une poubelle à côté. Il y a une table de nuit à côté du lit. Une grande commode dans laquelle j'ai ranger la plupart de mes affaires, une armoire dans laquelle sont tout mes habits dont mon précieux chapeau de paille. Il y a aussi une grande fenêtre au dessus du lit. Je règle le réveil sur la table de nuit pour le déjeuner puis je me couche et fais une sieste. _  
_

La première semaine est horrible. J'ai énormément de mal à suivre le rythme. Les devoirs, les cours et le manque de nourriture sont infernaux pour quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habituer. J'arrive cependant par je ne sais quel miracle à avoir d'excellente note.

Passer les deux premières semaine j'ai l'impression d'être un robot. Je fait simplement ce qu'on attend de moi, je fait en sorte de correspondre a cette _'perfection'_ que tout les étudiants de BelleCour cherche à maintenir. Mais j'ai du mal. D'habitude quand c'est comme ça je vais voir Lena et je lui dit tout, mais je ne pas, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'encaisser derrière un visage impassible. Je suis même obliger de cacher mon chapeau de paille car d'apprêt la concierge il met de la paille partout. Je suis contraint de faire ce qu'on m'ordonne sans poser de question. J'ai envie de pleurer pour évacuer la pression mais ça non plus, je n'ai pas le droit.

Un mois, un mois que je ne me sens presque plus capable de ressentir quoi que se soit. C'est comme si, plus je passe de temps dans l'école plus mes sentiment s'évapore. _Ça me rappelle la façon dont m'appelait Lena au début 'Poker Face'. Dire que je croyais qu'elle se moquait de moi._ _  
_

Je n'arrive plus à éprouver le moindre sentiment de joie ou de bonheur. J'ai tout le temps mal au ventre à cause de la faim. Les professeurs disent que je dois mieux prendre soin de moi, que je dois plus prendre exemple sur les autres, que je dois faire honneur à l'établissement. Mais j'en suis incapable, je me contente de me déconnecter petit à petit de la réalité. J'entends aussi de temps en temps un petite voix dans ma tête qui me traite de minable, de faible , de déchet et de con inutile. Je recommence à avoir des pensés suicidaires, je pense aussi pendant les cours à comment en finir. _J'ai mal... J'ai mal... J'ai trop mal... J'ai plus aucun point de rattache. Je veux disparaitre._ Je ne mange plus qu'au diner, pour rester seul avec mes idées noire plus longtemps. Je commence à voir mes cotes au travers de mes vêtements tellement je suis maigre. Ma chambre étant au troisième étage je me demande ce qui se passerait si je sautais par la fenêtre.

Un matin à six heure je m'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre après l'avoir ouverte. Je songe à me laisser basculer en avant pour rejoindre Maman, pour enfin être en paix sans aucun problème. Je regarde la forêt qui entoure l'école comme si Lena aller en sortir,me crier de me dépêcher de prendre mes affaires et de la rejoindre. Mais je sais parfaitement que ça n'arrivera pas.

* * *

 _ **Je m'excuse auprès de ceux n'aimant pas Luffy dépressif mais c'est nécessaire dans le scénario. Donc interdit de rager. Et vue comment j'ai galérer à faire l'emploi du temps, vous pouvez bien fermer les yeux cette fois. Non ?  
**_


	6. Retour à la civilisation

_**/!\Attention ce chapitre contient des scènes guimauve, vous êtes prévenue./!\  
**_

 **Chapitre 6  
**

Pov Luffy  


Je réfléchis sérieusement à sauter quand quelqu'un monte à ma fenêtre. Je tombe au sol en le fixant comme s'il avait trois têtes et la peau bleu. Il me regarde et soupire de soulagement.

-Bon Luffy, tu prend vite tes affaires et tu me suis.

-Hein ?

-Ta folle de copine nous à forcé à te ramener à la civilisation donc tu prend tes affaires et tu me suis.

-D-D'accord !

Je prend rapidement mes affaires et les enfournent dans un sac. Une fois prêt je le rejoint à la fenêtre. Il me prend le poignet et me fais tomber avec lui. On atterrit heureusement sans blessure et il me tire derrière lui pour que je le suive. Quand il s'arrête nous somme en plein milieu de la forêt, il se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux, je me sens rougir sous son regard. Puis il demande doucement :

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayer de partir ?

-Je n'y arrivais pas, les seuls fois où j'ai enfreins un règlement c'était avec Lena. Désolé, Ace.

Il soupire et me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant que j'aurais du partir. Être dans ses bras me rappelle quand Lena me réconfortais, je craque et je relâche la pression. Je fond en larme dans ses bras en serrant son buste, ma tête contre son épaule. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui en me disant des mots doux pour que je me calme. Sa technique marche puisque 15 minutes plus tard je suis calmer, seul mes reniflement et mes yeux rouge prouve que j'ai pleurer. Il me ramène chez moi et me dis d'attendre 2-3 jours avant de retourner au lycée.

Dans la soiré Lena déboule dans ma chambre en m'observant sous toute les coutures en me posant mille questions. Elle me hurle dessus en remarquant mon poids et elle décide de me goinfrer de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Résultat la cuisine ne contient plus un gramme de nourriture et j'ai des nausées tellement Lena m'a fait manger. Elle m'ordonne de dormir pendant qu'elle va faire des courses pour me remplir l'estomac. Je vais au lit en m'endors rapidement. Je me réveil en sentant une main qui me caresse doucement les cheveux. J'ouvre un œil et vois Lena qui me sourit tendrement. Elle me demande si je me sens mieux qu'hier, je lui répond que oui et son sourire s'adoucit encore. Elle me demande très gentiment de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Je lui obéis et me change pendant qu'elle va réchauffer le petit déjeuner. Quand je rentre dans la cuisine je manque de m'évanouir en voyant la quantité de nourriture. _Eh ba, si elle avait pas préciser que c'était pas le déjeuner je me serais trompé._ Je m'installe rapidement et commence à engloutir tout ce qui passe à ma porter. Quand les trois quart de la nourriture on disparue je me rappelle des évènements d'hier et rougie incroyablement en me souvenant de la scène dans la forêt.

-T'as quoi Luffy ? Demande Lena en passant sa main sur mon front, pour vérifier ma température.

-Je repenser juste à l'école et comment sa aller se passer, je mens.

Elle soupire. Elle sait toujours quand je mens.

-Tu peux pas me le dire maintenant ?

-Non, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, je sais que tu me diras plus tard.

Je continue de manger puis je demande :

-Pourquoi c'est Ace qui est venue me chercher ?

-J'ai monter un plan en forçant plus ou moins le conseil et en tirant à la courte paille c'est tombé sur lui.

-Ha d'accord. Attend quoi ?!

-J'ai monter un plan en forçant plus ou moins le conseil et en tirant à la courte paille c'est tombé sur lui.

Je la regarde totalement hébété alors qu'elle me fait un sourire innocent. Devant ma tête d'ahuri elle reprend :

-Aller fait pas cette tête je n'aller pas te laisser dans cet endroit.

-Ouais mais quand même.

Je termine de manger et Lena me dit d'aller faire une sieste. Je vais me coucher et pendant mon sommeil je me repasse la scène de la forêt en boucle, encore et encore. Quand je me réveille il fait nuit noir. _J'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais finalement._ Je descend et une fois arriver dans le salon Lena me saute dessus puis me tire dans ma chambre. Elle ferme la porte et va s'assoir sur mon bureau pendant que je m'assois sur mon lit.

-Il ne faut pas que ton grand-père te croise dans la maison, déclare t-elle le visage sérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il croit que tu es toujours en échange scolaire. Donc pour être sur qu'il ne te verra pas, tu vas rester chez moi le jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

-Hein ?! Mais je vais mourir !

Elle se jette sur moi et mes ses mains sur ma bouche.

-Parle moins fort, murmure t-elle. Prépare tes affaires on part des que tu es prêt.

Je récupère mon sac non défait préparé hier matin. Je fait signe à Lena que je suis prêt et elle me dis de passer par le fenêtre. J'obéis en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Lena me rejoint à l'arrière de la maison et me dis de la suivre discrètement. On arrive chez elle 15 minutes plus tard. Sa maison étant un peu à l'écart de la ville. La façade et vieille et les murs son couverts de plantes grimpantes. La porte en bois de chêne est aussi très vieille. Le toit est fait de tuiles noirs, pour certaines complètement casser. On entre et se déchausse dans un aller large de deux mètres avec du parquet. On avance dans le couloir adjacent jusqu'à arriver devant un escalier qu'on emprunte. On monte au deuxième étage, le premier étant composer des pièces de vie et de la chambre des parents de Lena. Une fois au deuxième on continue dans la couloir où se trouve deux portes à gauche et à droite ( une salle de bain et 3 chambres ). Je la suis jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouve un porte menant sur sa chambre. Elle ouvre la porte et m'invite à rentrer. Je rentre et regarde l'intérieur, la pièce est sombre et grande. Seule une petite ampoule au plafond éclaire l'habitacle. Les murs son gris et le sol est recouverts de vêtement, de cahier, de manuel, de peluche immense. Il y a deux lit de même taille poser dans les coins de la pièce face à face. L'un a des drap bleu nuit et un oreiller noir quant à l'autre il a des drap vert forêt et un oreiller blanc. Je pose mon sac sur le lit bleu et me laisse tomber dessus pendant qu Lena s'installe sur son lit.

-Tes frères et sœurs son là ? Je demande.

-Ouais, mais ils ont cours tôt demain donc t'auras à passer l'interrogatoire annuel, me rassure t-elle avec un gentille sourire.

-Ouf, je vais pouvoir me reposer sans devoir répondre à des questions plus que stupide.

-Certaines sont stupides, pas toutes.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à te croire.

Elle rit légèrement et me propose de jouer au devinette. J'accepte et on commence, la partie s'éternise jusqu'à 5 heures du matin. On tombe de fatigue et chacun essais de dire un bonne nuit compréhensible. Puis on sombre tout deux dans le sommeil.

.~~*~~*~~.

 _Une grande forêt verte avec des arbres immenses s'étend autour de moi. Un douce odeur de fleur chatouille mes narines et je me perd dans le magnifique paysage d'été. J'entends le mélodieux chant des oiseaux et je sens le léger vent frais contre ma peau. Le soleil brille merveilleusement en m'éblouissant légèrement. De splendide fleurs éclosent au sol dans un déluge de couleur. Un lac pourvue d'une eau d'une pureté incroyable rend le paysage d'une beauté divine. J'entends un rire cristallin derrière moi. Je me retourne et voie un beau brun aux yeux noir avec des taches de rousseur sur les joues. Il porte un chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir lui allant merveilleusement bien. Je le regarde complètement envouter pendant que son léger rire continue de retentir parmi les son mélodieux de cette forêt. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais avant que le moindre son n'ai franchi la barrière de ses lèvres un grand boum retentit mettant fin à cette vision angélique.  
_

.~~*~~*~~.

Je me réveille en sursaut en même temps que Lena. On se met en garde prêt à se battre avant de nous rendre compte que ce bruit vient de la cuisine. On se regarde interloquer puis on descend voir ce qui se passe. En entrant dans la cuisine nous voyons l'un des grand-frères de Lena se faire gronder par leur mère. Sa mère est le portrait craché de Lena. Des long cheveux châtains descende jusqu'au bas de son dos attachés en queux de cheval haute et ses yeux vert-bleu son identique à ceux de Lena. Elle porte une robe gris qui lui arrive aux genoux, laissant deviner sa fine taille. À ses pieds se trouve des chaussons noir et blanc en forme de panda. Elle continue d'enguirlander son fils quand elle nous remarque. La femme s'adoucit en une fraction de seconde et nous demande si on a faim ou soif. On répond positivement et elle va nous préparer un petit-déjeuner de roi. Après avoir petit-déjeuner et remercier la mère de Lena on remonte dans la chambre. Lena m'aide à rattraper les cours du mois dernier. On est appeler pour le diner quand on attaque les dernières leçon. On descend et le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et sous les questions des ainés de Lena. Tout se passe bien et une demi-heure plus tard Lena et moi recommençons à travailler. On termine une heure après et Lena s'effondre sur son lit. Je repense au rêve que j'ai fait avant d'aller au lit. On se dit bonne nuit puis on s'endort.

.~~*~~*~~.

 _Je suis au milieu d'un labyrinthe de haie de rose. Certaines sont rose d'autres bleu ou encore blanche il y en a aussi des orange, des lavande et des lilas. Le tout est assembler d'une telle façon qu'on pourrais croire que c'est l'œuvre d'un ange. J'avance dans ce dédale de fleur et de délicieux parfum. Finalement j'arrive au centre de ce labyrinthe, il y a un kiosque blanc entourer de rose de même couleur que celle peuplant le labyrinthe. Un chemin de dalle blanche même au seul bâtiment visible. À l'intérieur se trouve un jeune homme brun aux yeux noir. Il porte une chemise bleu marine ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il tien un pinceau dans sa main droite et une palette dans sa main gauche. Il y a un toile devant lui sur laquelle se trouve un dessin représentant le champ de rose devant lui. Il a un doux sourire sur le visage. Je l'admire de ma place sans bouger de peur de le gêner. Il se tourne vers moi et pose sa palette et son pinceau. Il me fait un sourire angélique et me tend une main puis dit 'Rejoint moi, s'il te plait'. Je commence à m'avancer vers lui mais le paysage s'évapore avant que je n'ai pus attraper sa main.  
_

.~~*~~*~~.

Je me réveille doucement en repensant au garçon de mes rêves. _Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ace. Même sa voix est identique._ Je rougis en pensent qu'une scène assez spécial est arriver entre nous. Je plonge sous les drap où je compte passer la journée à remuer ses pensées.

* * *

 _ **Voila et un Luffy qui tombe amoureux un.**_ _ **J'ai eu quelque difficulté à écrire ce chapitre surtout la partit avec les roses. Je vous épargne les recherche sur la signification des roses, les voici :**_

 _ **Rose rose : un amour doux, tendresse.**_

 _ **Rose bleu : rêve, inaccessible.**_

 _ **Rose blanche : pureté, innocence, sympathie.**_

 _ **Rose lavande : coud de foudre.**_

 _ **Rose orange : passion, désir, fascination.**_

 _ **Rose lilas : mystère, envoutement.**_


	7. Drôle d'appli

**Chapitre 7  
**

Pov Luffy _  
_

 _Dix semaines. Dix semaines que je rêve d'Ace c'est pas normal. Vraiment pas._ Dix semaines sont passer depuis que je me suis enfuis de BelleCour avec Ace. Malheureusement pour moi je ne rêve que de lui depuis, et toujours dans des rêves aux visions paradisiaque. Je n'en pas parler à Lena mais je crains de devoir bientôt le faire. Même si j'ai déjà une idée de ce qui m'arrive.

1-Je pense presque tout le temps à Ace.

2-Je rêve de lui chaque nuit.

3-Quand je repense au moment dans ses bras mon cœur bas la chamade et je rougis.

Verdict : je suis amoureux, enfin je crois. C'est toujours ce que Lena disais en parlant d'amour et en disant à quel point c'est niais. _Mais si je veux être sur il faut bien en parler. Et puis même si elle rit elle parlera sérieusement après._ Décider j'attends que Lena rentre du lycée pour lui parler de tout ça. Quand elle rentre enfin je me met à bégayer :

-Je p-peux te d-dire un t-truc, je demande.

-Bien sur, répond t-elle, quoi ?

J'inspire un bon coup et dis d'une traite :

-Jecroisquejesuisamoureux.

Elle me tire les joues en me grondant :

-Combien de fois je t'es dis d'articuler quand tu parle.

-Pardon, pardon.

-Bien maintenant répète doucement.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Lena pousse un piaillement et me prend dans ses bras en disant :

-Mon bébé est devenu un grand garçon ! S'exclame t-elle en m'étouffant avec sa poitrine ( 95 D )

-Oui, maman mais j'ai besoin de respirer, je dis en me prêtant au jeu.

Elle m'offre un immense sourire puis elle me lâche et s'installe devant moi.

-C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Répète t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Portgas D Ace, je dis en rougissant.

-Eh bah t'en a de la chance, toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a une application sur les membre du conseil des élèves. Regarde.

Elle me montre son portable où est lancer une appli : _**Tout sur les beautés dont est constituer le conseil des élèves de Kōkina Kaizoku*.**_

-Ils ont vraiment fait ça ? Je demande incrédule.

-Ouais et c'est une eau-baïne pour toi regarde.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me montre le fonctionnement de l'application :

 _ **-Sélectionner la raison de votre venus.**_

Lena clique sur _'' Amour secret ''_ , et l'écran affiche la question :

 _ **-Quel membre du conseil à votre cœur ?**_

Lena clique sur _'' Portgas D Ace ''_ , et l'écran affiche :

 _ **-Quelle information désirer vous ?**_

Cette fois ci Lena me passe son portable et se colle à moi pour tout voir. Je clique sur _'' Tout genre ''_ , et je tombe sur diverse article comme :

 _ **-Relation entre Sabo et Ace.**_

 _ **-Caractère.**_

 _ **-Rôle au sein du conseil des élèves.**_

 _ **-Particularité physique.**_

 _ **-Habitude.**_

 _ **-Famille.**_

 _ **-Information médical ( taille, poids, groupe sanguin etc ).**_

 _ **-Lieux visiter.**_

 _ **-Relation avec les autres membres du conseil des élèves.**_

Et d'autres, je commence à lire avec Lena et au bout de deux heures ( Ben ouais, c'est super complet leur truc ) elle s'étire puis dit :

-C'est pas vrai ! Comment ils ont fais pour avoir autant d'information sur lui ? J'espère que c'est pas comme ça avec tous les autres.

-Je crois malheureusement que c'est le cas.

Elle se redresse, inspire un bon coup puis dit :

-Bon maintenant il faut t'inscrire et prier pour qu'Ace te prenne, toi, comme rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les membres du conseils sont obligés d'avoir un rendez-vous par semaine minimum avec quelqu'un. Et ils utilisent l'appli pour choisir, donc on t'inscrit et on prit pour qu'il te choisisse.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va le faire ?

-Ouais c'est Le seul qui prend au pif.

Elle récupère son portable et commence à taper dessus. 15 minutes plus tard elle s'exclame en souriant :

-Et Tada ! Tu es officiellement un prétendant pour Portgas D Ace !

-PRÉTENDANT !

-Ouais, si tu met une autre catégorie tu peux pas avoir de rendez-vous.

-O-Ok.

Lena sourit et on est appelés pour manger.

Après le repas elle dit qu'on dois croiser les doigts pour que je sois choisit. Elle répète en boucle pendant 2 minutes '' Faite que Luffy soit choisit ''. Je m'endors finalement pendant que Lena continue de réciter cette phrase.

Le quotidien reprend après cet épisode et je me rend compte que j'ignore comment Lena à pus faire plier le conseil des élèves. Je décide de lui demander quand elle rentrera. Quand Lena rentre j'attends qu'elle pose son sac et s'assoit sur son lit pour me lancer :

-Lena, elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde intrigué. Comment as tu fait pour convaincre le conseil des élèves de venir me chercher ?

-Ha ça.. Eh bien j'ai fait plein de connerie dont les conséquences serait mauvaise uniquement pour eux. J'ai promit de les couvrir en échange de quelque service, et ils ont accepté malgré quelque réticence. Mais j'ai quant même pris quelque photos compromettante, on sait jamais.

-VRAIMENT !

-Ben ouais.

Je la regarde comme si elle avait trois têtes et une peau rose fuchsia. Elle me regarde sérieusement puis explose de rire en se tenant les cotes. Elle rit pendant pas mal de minutes avant de se calmer et d'essuyer des larmes de rire.

-Tu aurais vue ta réaction toi aussi tu aurais éclater de rire.

-Je trouve pas ça très drôle.

-Rooo. Allez fait pas la tête.

Elle se lève et vient s'assoir à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras et me dis de ne pas bouder. Je la regarde et lui sourit, elle sourit puis retourne sur son lit. Elle me demande si j'ai était choisit pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Ace. Je lui répond à la négatif et elle se met à insulter Ace en disant qu'il ferait mieux de vite me choisir sinon sa va barder pour lui.

Le reste de la soiré se passe comme d'habitude et Lena répète la même phare se qu'habituellement et me dis de prier avec elle.

* * *

 _ **Je sais, je sais ce chapitre est le plus court posté. Mais on ne peut pas avoir de loin chapitre à chaque fois. Et puis j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**_

 _ ***Noble Pirate.**_


	8. Anniversaire

**Chapitre 8  
**

Pov Luffy

Je me réveille en sentant quelque chose sauter sur mon ventre. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et vois Lena sur mon ventre un immense sourire coller aux lèvres et les yeux semblant renfermer des étoiles. Elle me fixe et je me souvient.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Lena, je m'exclame en souriant.

-Merci, merci, merci,dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se lève et me traine dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Pendant le repas elle me dit tout ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui comme sa mère lui a donner de la monnaie pour se prendre du bon temps d'après elle. Une fois le repas fini je vais vite me changer puis redescend. On sort et on va à la faite foraine '' Huge Star ''. Quand on arrive il y déjà un monde fou. On arrive finalement à entrer et on commence à chercher des manèges. Au loin on vois un grand manège ' Gravitation ', on va vers lui. Quand on arrive on paye rapidement et on s'installe dans l'attraction. Elle est en forme de ballon creux remplis de mousse contre les murs. Tout le monde se colle contre les mousse quand l'attraction démarre on se retrouve coller contre les mousse à cause de la force de rotation. Lena s'amuse à se déplacer contre les paroi sur lesquelles nous somme coller. Elle se retrouve finalement la tête en bas, les jambes fléchis en travers d'une place. Elle arrive à se remettre droite avant la fin du manège, mais elle tombe en sortant, nauséeuse.

-C'est décider plus jamais je ne fais de manège la tête en bas. Vient Luffy y a un palais des glaces !

Lena me traine jusqu'à l'attraction et on rentre. On doit d'abord passer au deuxième étage avant d'arriver dans le palais des glaces. Lena cour dans tout les sens et se cogne contre presque tout les miroirs. Quand on arrive à la sortit il faut passer un tonneau creux qui tourne. Lena bondit et fait des rouler bouler jusqu'à la sortit. Moi je contourne l'obstacle. Au loin on vois un bras mécanique faisant des rotations à 180 degré. On se précipite et on prend deux places. On s'installe et on attend le commencement de l'attraction. On s'envole et on se retrouve vite la tête en bas. Le manège dure une dizaine de minute puis il s'arrête. Quand on descend Lena a les cheveux tout décoiffer. On passe la mâtiner dans la fête foraine puis après avoir manger on va au cinéma. Lena a choisit un film à l'eau de rose en disant qu'un jour je serais à la place de l'héroïne. On va ensuite au parc près de la mairie. On discute de tout et de rien puis on commence à rentrer quand le soleil débute sa descente. On travers la cuisine sombre quand tout à coup les lumières s'allume et toute la famille de Lena lance des confettis en souhaitant un bon anniversaire à Lena. Elle sourit et les remercie chaleureusement. La fête dure jusqu'au petit matin où tout le monde vas se coucher.

* * *

 _ **Je sais ce chapitre est extrêmement court. Mais il clôture quant même ce pacquer de chapitre. Sur-ce à bientôt car je ne posterais plus rien pendant les vacances.**_


End file.
